Talk:Breastplate
Spoilers and such Hey Iconclast I saw you reverting my changes on Breastplate, and other armors' pages. I understand that the previous descriptions of the armors match the in-game armors' description. I'm a first time Neverwinter player. I was looking at Marrok's forge recipes. Then it led me to breastplate's specific page. Curious, I looked at what other armors are in the game. Then I saw the description "Lady Aribeth the Betrayer". I didnt know what that means, still dont know, I'm at Post Llast at the moment. But it gave me certain ideas where the plot might lead to. I felt that descripion ruined the plot for me, though I don't know yet if the plot does turn out that way. That's why I decided to edit out the "Lady Aribeth the Betrayer" part. --UpsetNoob 09:35, 5 December 2016‎ * That's just the convention used throughout the NWN wiki. Publish the default that is provided in the standard resources and if there are any oversights from the Bioware implementation, spell out the errors using cross-outs and notes. I'm sorry that the item descriptions ruined your discovery, but that is just the way it was designed by the creators. Besides, determining what is spoiler information can be subjective. What one person considers preemptive disclosure may be totally missed by others or considered helpful. : In my opinion, in general, the item descriptions are so much "fluff" that at times may contain hints about their origin or purpose within the overall story. It's similar to a convo with an NPC except that it is unconditional information that is not checked against variables like convos. But, that is just my own take. : The bottom line: it's never a good idea to express "opinions" in the articles themselves. Stick to quantified documentation that can be confirmed within the standard resources. I realize you are just trying to prevent others from experiencing the same level of disappointment as you did, but save the opinions for the Talk page associated with the article itself, please. --Iconclast (talk) 15:09, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :* Worthy comments about the wiki conventions and the subjective nature of spoilers. However, the wiki does acknowledge that there can be spoilers (even if there is a judgement call to be made) and gives at least one relevant tool for dealing with them. Would it run afoul of the wiki conventions if the Bioware description (or at least part of it) was put inside a spoiler tag? - MrZork (talk) 08:14, December 6, 2016 (UTC) ::* Looking more closely at the articles, it may be cumbersome to put those descriptions inside spoiler tags. And, I don't recall if there is a spoiler tag mechanism that will work at a small enough scale to avoid basically spoilering the whole BW description. Arguably, the whole BW description should be in spoiler tags, as even the part that doesn't mention a foreboding name of an NPC still alludes to plot advancement and other NPCs the player may not yet know about. - MrZork (talk) 08:24, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :::* In theory, individual spoiler-expands seems like they would resolve the problem, MrZork. In practice, it would take someone to evaluate the spoiler potential of every thematic description posted on the Wiki and apply an applicable filter. Until the OP pointed out the possible spoiler potential of default descriptions to disclose inappropriate clues, I wouldn't even have considered it (I just don't inspect them all that close.). So the point itself is valid, but implementation could be similarly subjective depending on how the "evaluator" interprets the information. Maybe it would be easier to move the descriptions into the walk-through articles (in this case, the OC article) where the spoiler potential is clearly declared. If you think about it, all the special items probably shouldn't have been posted to the generic item page to begin with. --Iconclast (talk) 15:33, December 6, 2016 (UTC) * I have been thinking about how best to deal with this situation over the past few days. (It probably should not have taken this long, but I've been busy.) I probably should have posted something to get a discussion started, especially seeing how my thoughts have already been echoed by others. Iconclast is correct in that we want to preserve BioWare text when it appears. Yet the issue of spoilers is important. We could put in spoiler tags, like we do for Nasher Alagondar's items. Trying to tag each description doesn't feel like a good approach though. Maybe move the spoiler items to the end and tag them all as spoilers? We could probably do better. Move specific items to their own articles? I remember suggesting that when someone was adding the specific items. Might be more work than is warranted now though. Maybe just a second article per weapon type for the spoiler-y ones? A spoiler tag that hides its content until the user clicks could be an option; we just haven't used that yet. It might be a good thing to develop, though. For example, I could see a hide-the-spoiler section used on the third line of Aribeth de Tylmarande, as her HotU information is a spoiler for the original campaign. Speaking of which, UpsetNoob, you might want to avoid that article until you finish the original campaign. ;) --The Krit (talk) 02:12, December 7, 2016 (UTC) :* Once you've settled on a best-fit approach and provide one example, I'd be happy to help with the transition, TK. You shouldn't have to be saddled with all the grunt work yourself. No doubt MrZork would be available as well. But as for ferreting out all the occurrences of potential descriptive spoilers... that's the part that stymies me. It would be handy to at least develop a comprehensive of articles affected. --Iconclast (talk) 13:41, December 7, 2016 (UTC) :* I was also thinking about the issues in tracking down articles with potential spoilers. One approach is just to do a search on some of the major NPCs (Aribeth, etc.) and use the results as a starting point. That would, for example, catch all of the items that allude to Aribeth's actions later in the OC. And, ultimately, we don't have to catch everything in one go. As people notice articles whose BW descriptions are spoilery, they can be addressed. - MrZork (talk) 21:33, December 7, 2016 (UTC)